A Series of Not Completely Unfortunate Events
by Mahogany Embers
Summary: JPLE. What happened along Jame's and Lily's years at Hogwarts? A series of chapters of either the going to or coming from train rides with James and Lily every year for what really brought them together. Not very fluffy, rather humorous. Take a peek or se
1. First Year: Meeting The Marauders

**Author's Note:** So I decided this would be a good idea to get my writing mind thinking again after all this stress from school. I think it's rather humorous, but I get humored super easily... Anyways, basically,

**WHAT THIS IS...**

is a series of chapters of every year on the train either to or from Hogwarts between the years until they graduate. They, meaning Lily and the Marauders. It's a James/Lily fic, and although the first few chapters hold the same theme, it might not continue that way. I haven't really decided yet...

Please don't hate me if I don't finish. I really hope I don't abandon this one, especially because it's not a full-length story. I won't sympathize for myself on this one if I abandon it so **keep those reviews coming**! (:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own whatever J.K. does. Well, we might by coincidence. Like an eye liner or something. Anyway...

* * *

Eleven year-old Lily Evans stood proudly on platform nine and three-quarters, clutching her belongings in one hand, and bag with a small goldfish in the other. She smiled widely as she looked around at the very few families present for she had come nearly twenty minutes early; she wanted to start fresh and new. Lily saw one boy burst in to tears as he chased a leaping frog around the platform yelling, "_TOADSIE, STAY STILL!_" 

She looked down adoringly at her goldfish, glad that Guppy was in no way at harm. She turned around and trotted slowly towards the train.

"I knew this had to be real," she said quietly to herself.

* * *

"JAMSIE!" 

James cringed as he heard a little shriek followed the god-awful nickname only his _mother_ was supposed to use. Turning around he saw a flash of bouncy, blond curls before he was engulfed in a massive bear hug.

"JAMSIE I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN _AN ETERNITY!_" she squealed, turning her giant green eyes on him. He raised one side of his mouth awkwardly.

"Erm, Juilanne, I saw you yesterday."

"Oh," she said absent-mindedly picking some invisible threads hanging off James' shirt, "it seemed longer."

James nodded slowly, and stood on his tip-toes, cranking his neck for another boy his age. Being a pureblood and the richest of the richest granted James the knowledge of _other _rich pureblood families, though none he liked very much. That is, until he spotted a familiar face and his frown turned into a grin.

The face turned to James and smiled widely. The other boy opened his mouth and yelled out a horrible, banshee-sounding scream. James returned the favor gladly. A few people stopped to stare at the pair as the streaked across the platform, one hand flying wildly in the air.

"_SIRIUS!_" James bellowed, thumping his hand against his raised hand enthusiastically.

"_JAMES!_" the other black-haired boy yelled, grabbing James hand and pulling him forward into a hug. Immediately they both backed up.

James beamed at Sirius. "Where've you been?" he asked shoving Sirius on the shoulder.

Rubbing his shoulder with a smile on his face, Sirius shrugged.

"At home of course."

James was quiet for a minute before glaring at him, "What?"

Sirius laughed in his face, then turned around and started to strut strangely next to James.

In a low voice he asked, "So have you seen Remus?"

"Nope," James answered, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Though I wouldn't have, would I?"

"More you than I," Sirius said, his voice growing louder. "OI! PETER!"

A small, chubby boy with sandy blond hair jumped, and turned around. Relief immediately flooded his face as he dropped his belongings and widening his arms.

"Sirius! James!" the boy named Peter said, his voice very high pitched.

James winced, but Sirius grinned and threw an arm over Peter. Peter looked up into James' face and raised his eyebrows as James' face suddenly paled. James froze and turned back to the boys quickly.

"_JAMSIE!_"

Sirius' smile disappeared quickly as he nudged James in the side.

"_Run for it_."

James didn't need a second telling. He shot off towards the train, looking over his shoulder continually. Julianne was not in sight, but he could never be sure. Whenever James believed he had lost her, she'd pop up, her green eyes swimming with excitement.

Suddenly, he had tripped over a lost pet toad, and he was soaring in the air. One second his face read a pleasant surprise look, the next he was screaming, "INCOMING!" to a red head who turned around with absolute shock written on her face.

"AHHHH!" she screamed as he toppled onto her. Flattened against the ground, she shoved him off her with both hands, and held her elbow.

"_What is wrong with you?_" she yelled, narrowing her eyes at him.

James looked up and screamed, startled at seeing giant green orbs like Julianne's only (if possible) larger and greener. The girl jumped at his scream, and they both scrambled backwards.

Suddenly Lily realized that, while nursing the scratch on her elbow, that her hands were vacant.

"GUPPY!" she cried, scrambling to the poor flapping fish hurriedly. LIly scooped the fish in her hands, falling to her knees. She turned her head towards James who was mouthing wordlessly, staring at her fish.

"WELL? Are you happy now?" Lily yelled at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "GUPPY'S DYING AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SEE WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

James frowned at her. "That's not what happened! I tripped!" Somehow, Lily didn't find this an adequate excuse for falling on her.

She sniffled, and looked down at her fish helplessly. She looked around. "HE NEEDS WATER!"

Sirius ran over to them, panting. He looked at Lily and at the fish.

"Oh," he said softly. Sirius pulled out his wand and muttered a spell, and a droplet of water fell onto the wriggling fish.

He frowned and tried again. A trickle of water fell onto the fish. "It used to work whenever I set water on my mum. Never liked that joke, she did…"

Lily sighed. "Guppy…" she said miserably.

"I've got it!" James said suddenly. He crawled over to Lily and took the fish from her unabashedly. James looked down at it for a second, and then nodded decidedly. A grumbling sound rose from the back of his throat, and he spit a big wad of saliva on the fish.

Lily screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO GUPPY?" she bellowed, grabbing his arm as he screwed up his face for another spit. James looked up.

"What?" he asked genuinely confused.

"You are _spitting_ on _Guppy_," she stated angrily.

"He's a fish, he needs water if he wants to live!" he replied indignantly.

Lily looked at him questioningly as if an internal battle was taking place in her body. She scratched her head and looked down at Guppy with sympathetic eyes. Finally, she nodded.

"If it'll help Guppy," Lily said bravely, sniffing.

James nodded, and spit on him again. Sirius soon joined him, and Peter, who had just arrived, watched with mild interest. Lily looked at Guppy who was covered in goop. Her lip started to tremble as Sirius and James continued to spray the fish with saliva.

Lily couldn't bear it anymore. "Stop, stop, STOP! This isn't working!" she cried, grabbing her fish from James outstretched hands. She wiped spit off the fish and placed the fish on the ground, biting her lip.

Suddenly, Peter had an idea. "We need to give him CPR!"

Sirius, James, and Lily stared at him as he moved forward, and looked at the fish. "Oh," he said crestfallen. "He's not moving anymore."

"WHAT?" Lily screeched, shoving Peter aside and looking down at the fish. "Guppy? _Guppy_? GUPPY BABY, MUMMY'S HERE FOR YOU!"

She gathered the fish in her arms and cradled it in both hands as she boarded the train, the boys following close behind.

A light brown-haired boy strode over to the four, grinning, and his hands in his robe pockets.

"I've got a compartment, you three. And you, girl, if you're looking," he said kindly to Lily. She turned around and the boy let a small scream escape his mouth.

Lily's face was a blotchy, stained with tear streaks, her eyes swimming with sadness. Her hair was now jumbled and knotted, and she was sure her nose was running like a hose.

"Er, are you okay?" He asked testily.

James', Sirius', and Peter's eyes widened and Sirius waved his hands wildly.

She sniffed and said croakily, "They killed Guppy."

"They… what? Who?" Remus said uncertainly, guiding them all to the back of the train

"Guppy. My fish is dead," she mumbled incoherently.

"Of course," Remus said, patting her on the shoulder. "I would be very sad if my foot died."

"Fish," she said, looking him in the eye now.

He squinted at her, not really understanding what she meant by that. He was nudged, however, by James and he walked into the compartment without saying anything. Lily opened the window slightly and said loudly.

"Rest in peace, Guppy, don't ever forget me. And even though you're gone, I am going to keep your fish bowl and the little blue shells at the bottom of it. And your toy chest. And your fish food. And your seaweed. Good-bye, Guppy!" she cried, throwing the fish out the window as four voices behind her said foolishly, "Bye, Guppy…"

Lily sighed and sat down between Peter and Remus, across from James. The three were looking at her interestedly, while Sirius looked out the window, twiddling his thumbs. The only sound occupying the compartment was giant sighs from Lily who seemed too miserable to be crying any longer.

"I'm sorry," James said softly.

Lily looked up. "Yeah," she said lamely, not really wanting to forgive him.

"I didn't mean to make you drop him," he said, leaning forward.

"I know," she replied.

The silence that hung in the air was awkward, but Lily seemed to have not take notice of it. James attempted a cheery look.

"He's in a better place now."

Lily was quiet, then she narrowed her eyes maliciously at James.

"Are you saying I was a bad mum to him?" she asked accusingly.

"What? No, where did you get _that_ idea from?" he replied indignantly.

She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Well you said he's in a _better_ place now!"

James rolled his eyes. "That's because before he was _laying on the ground_."

"Oh, sure," Lily said, nodding sarcastically. "I'm sure that's what you meant!"

"That _is_ what I meant!" he said, standing up as well.

"WELL YOU CAN JUST… GO BE STUPID SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

"Think again!" he yelled, gesturing to the boys surrounding him. "These are _my friends_. If anybody's going to leave, it'll be _you_."

Lily stared angrily at him, and then slowly relaxed her face. Her lip trembled a bit as she looked around the compartment, then nodded at James who was still glaring at her, and hoisted her trunk from the rack.

"You're right," she said softly. "I'll… just be going then."

She left quietly, and closed the door behind her. James continued to glare in the same place she had been standing. Sirius tore his eyes from the window, and looked at James. He grabbed James sleeve, and sat him down next to him. James still glared at nothing but Sirius stared at James with a confused look on his face.

James was promptly slapped upside the head.

* * *

Lily sat quietly in the boat bringing them across the lake, staring at the lake. She had been doing a good job of ignoring the boys, until he heard somebody hiss quite loudly as if he were shouting, "_Little giiiirl! YOU THERE! Giiiiiirl!_" she ignored this, assuming it wasn't directed towards her. "_PSSTTT! YOU! THE ONE WITH THE HAIR!_" 

Lily sighed uninterestedly picking at a wood splinter on the side of the boat. _"GIRL, _ARE YOU LISETENI—" _Splash_.

Lily whipped her head around and stifled a laugh. The messy haired one had just leaned over the boat too far towards her and landed spectacularly in the water and emerged coughing terribly, his arms flailing.

"I CAN'T SWIM!" he yelped, go under the water again.

There was a series of nervous laughs, and for some reason the gamekeeper leading them didn't seem to notice that a first year was currently drowning. He came up for air and yelled some more, then went back under the dark water. The nervous laughing ceased a bit, and people began to cast worried looks at James.

Lily looked around, and it seemed nobody was going to save him. Lily thought for a moment. She had taken swimming lessons when she was eight, and she could do a perfect back dive... yes she could save him, she decided.

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" Lily cried, jumping into the water. There were outbursts from the other first years and the gamekeeper leading them seemed to be deaf to the event taking place.

Lily swam towards the splashing James, his eyes as wide as saucers, before he fell right back into the water, gurgling as he tried to speak. Lily grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her, their robes weighing them down.

"Take off your robe!" she yelled to him, as he splashed around frantically.

"I can't!" he managed to splutter.

"Stop it!" she yelled angrily as he elbowed her in the eye. "Just _calm down_!"

He looked at her incredulously as he continued thrashing frantically in the water. "_I'm dying_ and _you _want _me_ to CALM DOWN?"

"You're not dying!" she snapped at him, pulling him towards the shore. The ground was shallower here and she stood watching James flap around more before she cleared her throat.

He looked downwards and stopped waving his arms. He looked up at her, at complete loss of words to say.

"What did you say your name was again?" she asked impatiently.

"James Potter," he said awkwardly, pulling himself up on the land.

"Well _James Potter_, that was utterly stupid of you. You're lucky I got you in time."

James opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Sirius, Remus, and Peter ambled towards them, Sirius beaming.

"Bloody hell that was amazing, mate! And, girl," he added hastily at the look of indignation on Lily's face. "Cool!"

James stared at him, and then cracked a grin. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"That was pretty dangerous, you know," he said casually.

"Yeah," James said as if he had just been complimented highly.

"You almost died," Peter said in awe.

Sirius laughed appreciatively, then turned to leave and he said, "Lucky you can swim though, isn't it?" The boys laughed at this as they turned around, hitting congratulatory claps on James' back.

They walked away, leaving a stunned, cold Lily in their wake. She frowned, and followed afterwards. _Next time James drowns, I am not saving him_, she vowed sullenly.

* * *

**The second chapter will come shortly. Reviews will make me work faster though... hint hint. ;) Tell me what you think of this idea and how it's written? Constructive criticism is welcome as well as compliments. Destructive criticism isn't allowed though.**


	2. Berodachbaladan

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, second chapter pretty soon just because I had it done and I wanted it up before I left for Australia! Thaaaaat's right, I am going off to Australia! And New Zealand! I am super excited. Anyway, I didn't want everyone waiting a ton more time so that's why its pretty early. BUT... don't expect the other chapters to come this quickly though because they won't. (:

**Disclaimer:** J.K. owns all except my plot.

* * *

"Hey, Evans!" 

Lily groaned inwardly and plowed on through the bustling people crowded around the train. She looked around at the students boarding their ride and walked towards them.

"Evans!"

Lily sighed. James Potter pushed his way through the crowd towards her. He was smiling apologetically and looked a tad scared of her as she rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Potter?"

He looked surprised. "Er, well, you know how I, uh…"

"Killed every single fish that I had?" Lily offered tiredly as she boarded the train with her trunk.

"Yeah," James said quickly, stepping on after her. "And I'm really sorry. They were accidents, honest. Melvin had rotten luck."

Lily nodded because as much as she hated to admit it, she knew they were all accidents. It was commonly known of the Guppy fiasco and of all the fish after him.

Melvin, Lily's second fish was sent from her mother not more than three days after Lily arrived at school. He was a nice, small gold fish, though Lily was never sure if he lived long enough to see his owner.

--

The circular glass bowl had sat expectantly on the long Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, an orange ribbon tied around it, ending at a bow, matching the color of the fish inside it. James Potter walked in tiredly, his eyes half closed as he dragged his feet into the dim hall.

He sighed in annoyance. Just his luck; he woke up way too early and there was no food at the table. _Crack!_ A house elf stood next to James, startling him thoroughly. The house elf peered at James curiously before vanishing, and the area in front of him appeared with food. He smiled slightly and reached for a pancake.

"No!" James breathed, watching wide-eyed as his arm hit the glass bowl he hadn't noticed due to his extreme fatigue. Water sloshed in the bowl and a bit trickled down the sides, but not much damage was done. He paled visibly, but thought, '_Thank Merlin_' to himself.

He stared at the fish curiously. He read the note attached that read, "To Lily, Love Mum" in a small, loopy script. Suddenly, Sirius came sprinting into the hall smiling broadly as he planted his bottom on the seat next to James.

"I found out how to get to the kitchens!" he said excitedly.

"Wow," James said marveling and not caring to ask why Sirius was up before anybody else. "How'd you find the kitchens?"

"Easy," Sirius said nonchalantly, "I just asked Peeves."

It was apparent that Sirius was finding it very satisfying that James looked at him with blank eyes. He grinned and turned his head, waiting for James to ask.

"Peeves?" James asked curiously, absentmindedly grabbing for the syrup. "Who's Peeves?"

"Not a worry, mate," Sirius reassured him. "Peeves is on _our_ side."

James began to pour syrup onto the tall stack of pancakes. He grinned at this.

"So Peeves is some guy looking for trouble?" James asked, pleased.

"Naturally," Sirius said smoothly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. His face fell and he pointed to James arm. "Er, mate…"

James turned to look at what Sirius was pointing at.

"Oh _bloody_—" James yelled angrily in the empty hall. Sirius clapped a hand onto James mouth, and gasped.

"That's not that girl's—"

"_Yes_," James said miserably.

The fish bowl was now half full of maple syrup and the bright orange fish was lying in the midst of the contrasting liquids.

--

"Yes, well, I guess it's good I never met him," Lily said briskly, "But let's not forget Yelly, Melly, and Shelly."

James winced. "They came all together! Don't say them _separately_…"

Lily's mind wandered back to the memory and sighed ruefully.

--

James had been chasing her through one of the corridors up to the Astronomy Tower, Lily holding in her hand a small tank filled with three multi-colored fishes.

"POTTER _NO_!" Lily cried. "They're _new_! You'll kill them!"

"I _won't_!" James yelled to her, panting as he tried desperately to catch up. "I just want to show you that I can take care of your fish!"

"_No_!" Lily screamed as she halted at the edge of the Astronomy Tower's balcony. She was trapped.

"Just," James breathed, groping wildly towards Lily. "Just let me feed them!"

"You'll give them too much!" Lily said, her eyes welling with tears.

"I won't!"

"You will!"

"I won't!"

"You will!"

"I _won't_!"

Lily screamed. James had stepped forward and tried to grab the tank, but instead bumped her in the side and the tank went flying. It was as if they were watching it in slow motion—the tank was airborne, hutling through the air, a curve of the bowl hit and glass shattered everywhere, but the rest of the tank had gone falling off the edge. There was a distinct _thud_ below them.

They both stared in shock, and Lily rounded on James, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"_FISH HATER_!"

--

"Lost souls…" Lily murmured as they walked down the train, trunks in tow. "I had only gotten them the day before."

"Yeah," James said awkwardly. "I'm very, very sorry about that."

"It's alright, I guess," she said resignedly. "But _poor_ Pierre-Louis Lefèvre…"

"That was Snape's fault!" James said indignantly.

"No, Pierre-Louis Lefèvre died because of you as well," she snarled, stepping into a compartment where Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sitting chatting loudly.

"Sirius," James said, looking towards the dark-haired boy who was lounging in the corner, making purple sparks with his wand. Sirius looked at James questioningly.

"Didn't Pierre-Louis Lefèvre die because of Snape?" James asked as Lily rolled her eyes, sitting next to Peter.

"Er, who?" Sirius asked confusedly. James widened his eyes at him, and jerked his head towards Lily and sucked in his cheeks.

"Oh, yeah," Sirius said awkwardly. "One of the fish."

"Yes, didn't the fish die because of Snape?" James asked impatiently again, urging him with subtle nods.

"Yeah," Sirius said, avoiding Lily's gaze, "Sure."

"See?" James proclaimed, turning to Lily. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Whatever, Potter," Lily said, sighing. "I have a new pet this year and it's not a fish and you can't kill him."

"Oh yeah?" James challenged for a reason he couldn't quite understand. It wasn't as if he wanted to kill Lily's pets.

"Yes," Lily said calmly, pulling out a book. "Berodachbaladan."

The group stared at her for a moment, and then comprehension dawned on Remus' face. "If I'm not mistaken, one of the ancient Babylonian kings?"

"Yes," Lily said simply. "My whole family (besides myself) is Christian, you know."

"So where is this Berlo… er, pet you have?" James asked curiously.

"Berodachbaladan is hidden," Lily said, turning the page of her book lightly.

"Why?" James asked, cautiously sitting next to Lily.

"Because of you."

James frowned. "Lily, it's not like I'm going to hurt your pet. What is it?"

"A cat."

"Let me see it!" James huffed in a childish way. "Honestly, what can I do to it that would kill it?"

"You never know," Lily said, but stood up anyway and reached for a small cage on top of the rack James hadn't noticed she had brought in.

"This gorgeous kitty," Lily introduced, "is Berodachbaladan." She opened the latch.

Out came a hissing brown, tabby cat, clawing furiously at the Marauders, and they all screamed, jumping up and running around the compartment. Outside, people peeked out their doors, staring at the compartment which was issuing screams and yells.

"STOP IT, YOU'RE SCARING HIM!" Lily shrieked.

"IT'S EATING ME!" Sirius wailed, shaking his arm as the cat sunk his teeth into his creamy flesh.

The cat aimed for Remus who was standing on the seat, staring at the cat. The cat pulled out his claws viciously.

"AHH!" Remus yelled uncharacteristically, flailing his arms in circles as the cat threw itself at him clawing madly.

There was pounding on the door and the brisk voice of Professor McGonagall. "_What_ is going on in there?" her muffled voice came from outside the door. This demand, however, went unnoticed as James yelped as the cat pounced on him.

"IT HAS _RABIES_!" James shouted, and swung his leg back and kicked the cat swiftly. It meowed pitifully, and everyone in the compartment froze, watching as the cat soared in the air, landing into the hands of Professor McGonagall.

"_Berodachbaladan_!" Lily cried, running to the cat. It lay immobile in the Professor's arms, and Lily poked it sadly. Tears were streaming down her face now, "Berodachbaladan, please be _awake_!"

Students were now crowding around the compartment, whispering to each other. Lily heard numerous, "What happened?" and she looked up angrily at the crowd.

"NOTHING HAPPENED BUT POTTER KILLED BERODACHBALADAN!"

Everyone stared at her blankly. "MY CAT!" she clarified. James winced. The crowed erupted in talk and James distinctly heard one voice say, "That James Potter loves killing Lily Evan's pets."

"I'm sorry," James said to Lily with pleading eyes. "I didn't mean to! It was attacking me and my friends!"

"He was just a kitty," Lily said tearfully, staring down at the immobile feline.

"Alright, alright, clear out students," Professor McGonagall said shortly. Once most of the students left to their own compartments, she laid the cat gingerly on the ground.

"Any last words?" Professor McGonagall asked kindly to Lily. She sighed. She was quiet for a moment, and then turned to James with a sad look in her eyes.

"You say something," she said suddenly. James's mouth dropped open. She had been angry at him, and how she wanted James to say something for her wretched dead cat?

James sighed inwardly. "Er, you were very brown and… kind. Rest in wholly matrimony."

"Rest in _peace_," Remus whispered.

"Rest in peace," James quickly, blushing. "You were… unique and not completely evil and posessed."

"I loved you, Berodachbaladan. You will always be in my heart," Lily said sadly, looking away.

Lily sniffed loudly, and with a swish of Professor McGonagall's wand, the cat disappeared. She turned to leave, and Lily closed the door. There was a moment's silence.

"I _can't believe you_," Lily seethed, walking towards James quickly, her innocent mood changing instantly. "You killed yet _another_ one of my pets."

"It's because you let me see them!" James winced as she whipped out her wand.

"Oh, Potter, you are going to _pay_ for this," Lily started. But as she opened her mouth to hex him, the compartment door slid open and Severus Snape stood there smirking, his dark eyes seen slightly under the mass of black, greasy hair that covered his face up to his nose.

"So," he said quietly, looking at James. He crossed his small arms, and glared at Potter with a triumphant look. "You killed another of the girl's pets, huh?"

"_Leave_, Snape," James warned, pulling his own wand out.

"Oh, honestly, put that away, Potter," Lily said, putting a hand on his wand.

"Get out of the way, Evans," he growled, and strode forward.

"You know, I never really liked you, _Snape_," he said slowly. Sirius appeared at his side in an instant and looked at Snape sneeringly.

"Black," Snape said with a tilt of his head.

"Snape," Sirius said stiffly.

"See you're still frolicking with the dandelions," Snape said, looking at the people in the room with disgust.

"See you're still smelly with a foot of grime coated on you," Sirius said airily. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Snape said. "Just to… congratulate your friend here on killing that girl's cat."

"I didn't do it on purpose!" James said angrily. He turned to Lily with his brow furrowed in a pleading manner. "I _swear_."

"Whatever," Lily said coldly. "Severus, get out." Snape bowed mockingly, pivoted, and walked away. Sirius rolled his eyes and made a rude gesture with his hand. Lily rounded on Potter.

"You know, I don't think I'm ever going to behave myself around you anymore."

"Why's that?" James asked weakly.

"Because every time I do, I'm going to try to hex you into oblivion," she said in a sweet voice. She smacked her lips together and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Bye, James. Pray for yourself. I hope your summer will go well."

Lily turned, and walked out humming softly to herself. James let out a shaky laugh and turned to his friends.

"She was kidding, right?"

* * *

**There you go, chapter two. (: Yes, it will be this dramatic probably throughout this fic. You'll hear the details of the summer in the next chapter going to their third year on the train. This goes out to **_Jenny_ **and **_Fork Whore_ **because I adore them and their wild personalities. . Review, please!**


End file.
